The invention relates generally to surgical instruments, and particularly to surgical instruments for suturing tissue at a surgical site. More particularly, the invention relates to surgical suturing instruments that are controllable from a position remote from the surgical site to effect tissue suturing at the surgical site.
Suturing of bodily tissue is a time consuming aspect of most surgical procedures, including both open surgery and endoscopic or closed surgery. The term "open" surgery as used herein relates to surgical procedures in which the surgeon gains access to the surgical site by way of a relatively large incision formed in an exterior portion of the patient's body. The terms "endoscopic" or "closed" surgery as used herein relate to surgery in which the surgeon gains access to a surgical site positioned beneath the surface of the patent's body by way of one or more portals through which one or more endoscopic devices can be introduced to view the surgical site. A variety of instruments such as forceps, cutters, applicators and the like can be introduced through the portals to the surgical site. Endoscopic surgery has gained popularity in recent years due to the relatively reduced degree of trauma and incapacitation associated with such procedures and the comparatively faster rates of patient recovery therefrom. Commonly performed endoscopic surgical procedures include arthroscopy, laparoscopy (pelviscopy), gastroentroscopy, and a laryngobronchoscopy.
Prior to the development of the subject suture device, suturing had been accomplished through the use of a sharp, curved metal suture needle having attached to a back end of the needle a length of suture material. The surgeon or a surgical attendant would extend the surgical needle and trailing suture material through the tissue to be joined by the suture, after which the suture material would be tied into a knot and manipulated such that the knot could be advanced to the tissue site and adjusted for tension in order to accommodate the particular type of tissue being sutured and to permit control of approximation, occlusion and attachment of the tissue. However the process of tissue penetration and knotting of the suture material can be time consuming and tedious work, particularly when performed in connection with microsurgery and endoscopic surgery, and can unduly prolong the duration of surgery, and therefore the period in which the patient is under anesthesia. Accordingly, there exists a need for surgical instruments and procedures which greatly simplify the suturing process, render more expedient suturing, and lessen the period during which the patient is under anesthesia.